Best man
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta historia es una epecie de epílogo de "Entente Cordiale" de este año. Hay algo que Inglaterra tiene que hacer con América antes de poder centrarse en ser feliz con Francia... pero ¿qué tantos problemas le dará eso? Two-Shot
1. América

**Disclaimer: **_Anda ya! Himaruya, anda ya!_

* * *

><p>"Tampoco pasa nada por hacerle una visita" se asegura una y otra vez el inglés durante las ocho horas que dura el vuelo. Podría haber esperado a Halloween, pero no quiere hacerlo con todos ahí, ni siquiera está seguro de querer hacerlo con él solo... está aterrorizado. No, aterrorizado es poco, está en BLOODY PÁNICO pero es que es... es que... es inexplicable.<p>

Cada vez que piensa en ello decide que es una mala idea, pero su estómago no deja de darle vueltas mientras recoge las maletas en el aeropuerto... y cuando sale por fin, con una mano temblorosa es cuando marca el número de América en su teléfono.

Podría haberle llamado desde el parlamento, podría haberle contado por teléfono desde su casa, pero no. No, esto no. Quizás ha hecho el viaje en vano al final pero... algo no le deja dormir por las noches y sabía que no le dejaría hasta que, al menos, lo intentara.

—Hellooooo! – ¡Como grita el niño!

—Good morning —sonríe—. How are you?

—Súper enojado contigo —el tono denota completamente lo contrario, se ríe.

—What? Why?

— ¡¿Cómo es que vienes a visitarme y no me dices?! ¡Debería estar en el aeropuerto!

—What? Pues... ¡Te estoy diciendo ahora! Y... no vengo a visitarte, ¡Vengo a resolver un asunto con el embajador! —tsundere tsundere, ¿Cuándo no?

— ¡Pero estas aquí! Y no fui por ti y... Smith te está buscando ya, ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

—What? But... I... —da vueltas sobre sí mismo—. Frente... frente un McDonald's.

América se ríe.

—Come onnnn! Pobrecito Smith, vas a mandarlo a recorrer todo el mundo. ¡Hay cinco McDonald's aquí! ¿Estás enfrente del de la fuente? ¿El del puesto de periódicos? Fast food o... ¿Cómo que no vienes a visitarme?

—Eh? El de... hay una... tienda de ropa de... Hilfiger al lado y un quiosco al otro lado. Pero no tenías que mandar a nadie por mí, podía conseguir un taxi.

—Oh! ¡Ya sé cual es! Wait... Waaaaait —pone el altavoz, saca la lengua por la comisura de los labios, escribe a Smith y a la vez hace un pedido para llevar en el McDonald's —. ¿Quieres un McFlurry?

—No! —Aprieta los ojos—. America! —le riñe—. I just... cuando salgas de trabajar, podemos... ¿Vernos? —pregunta nervioso.

—Te compré de butterfinger y otro de M&M'S por si no te gustaba —sonríe sin hacerle ningún caso—, ahora sale Sally a darte la bolsa, ¡No te muevas! Le dije que eras un viejecito gruñón con cejas superpobladas —risas —, ¿Ya estás con Smith?

—What? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es Smith! ¡Y no soy un viejecito gruñón! ¿Me estás escuchando lo que te digo?

—Yes, Yes... Algo de que me ponga a trabajar —no, no te está escuchando. Un hombre alto vestido como de Men in Black le toca el hombro al inglés, que pega un salto y se da la vuelta hacia él, levanta las cejas.

—England?

—Lord United Kigndom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland —corrige frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehh... England, right? —pregunta vacilante levantando una ceja, no es muy listo, claro, si lo fuera estaría dando clases en Harvard y no de chofer.

—Lord United Kingdom para usted, muchacho —asiente fulminándole igual.

—... no es posible construirlo! Y dicen que la energía no sería segura y con todo el asunto del gobierno y la deuda, me han dicho que los lagartos probablemente no encuentren una manera de abrir ese puente... —alguien está pegando un rollo al teléfono.

—Smith —saluda el chofer de vuelta con un gesto de cabeza, tomando la maleta de Inglaterra del suelo.

—Busca a Sally y dile que le dé los helados de Mr. United States —pide el inglés señalando el McDonald's a Smith, con el teléfono en el hombro —. America? America? —le detiene del rollo... o lo intenta, al volver a ponerse el teléfono al oído.

—...wesome llevarlo, aunque no sé cuándo es que... Eh?

— ¿A qué hora podemos vernos?

— ¿Ya vienes para acá?

—No sé a dónde me va a llevar Smith, está recogiendo los helados de McDonald's. ¿Tú cuándo acabas? No quiero hablar en la casa blanca.

—Tengo... Tengo una junta —voz de genuina tragedia y aburrición—. Pero salgo como en una hora, ¿Quieres comer?

— ¿No vas a comerte los helados ahora?

—Son tuyos...

Smith, para esto, se ha ido ya hacia el McDonald's y vuelve con la bolsa en la mano.

—Ehm... well, Ok, da igual. ¿Dónde quieres comer?

—Hmm algo bueno, nada de asquerosidades de esas que tú eliges. Hay un buffet nuevo de mariscos de los de coma todo lo que quiera... ¿Quieres ir?

— ¡No son asquerosidades! ¡Cuando eras pequeño te gustaban!

—Cuando era pequeño me habías quemado las papilas gustativas con esa comida asquerosa —se ríe.

— ¡No es verdad! Well, vamos a ese horrible buffet. ¿Dónde es?

—Smith te lleva, ¿Sabes que me contó Australia ayer? ¡New Zaeland no quiere que termine de filmar Avatar II en su casa! Y...—empieza a pegar el rollo otra vez en lo que camina hacia la sala de juntas, riéndose y saludando a todo el mundo.

Inglaterra no le escucha demasiado mientras habla con Smith.

—Well... Gotta go! Nos vemos al rato, old man! No le saques canas a Smith —corta el americano abruptamente.

— ¿Ah? —se queda con el teléfono al oído, comunicando.

Smith sube la maleta al coche y le pregunta que a donde le lleva. Y el inglés le explica lo del bufet mientras mira lo que hay en la bolsa de McDonald's. Dentro hay dos helados gigantes de esos que si los volteas no se caen, unas papas fritas y dos peluches de Angry Birds starwars.

Aprieta los ojos porque además NO quería helado ¡Si van a comer ahora! Es que al niño se le antojoooó, se le antojó que te lo comieras.

—Smith... ¿Le apetece un helado? —pregunta mientras se come las patatas, eso sí.

— ¿Helado? —Le mira por el retrovisor con sus lentes oscuros—, ¿De qué es?

—Hay dos... no tengo ni idea— El británico le sonríe un poquito por primera vez.

—Sure.

—Smith... ¿Ha llevado usted a Mr. United States últimamente? —pregunta mientras se los pasa.

—Lo llevé a un partido la semana pasada, yes... Me regaló un boleto y entré con él.

—Oh... ¿Por casualidad ha hablado con usted de Russia?— Hello, Mr Bond.

—Oh! ¿Va a darme los dos? —pregunta al notar que le ha pasado ambos helados. Si... este también es distraído, americans.

—Si los quiere... Pero no le diga que se los ha comido usted.

—Yes, yes... don't worry! Thanks man! —Pierde toda la formalidad en menos de diez segundos, mientras se mete un bocadon a la boca —. ¿Me defhia algo fhe Ruffshia?

—Yes... —responde con desagrado porque le habla con la boca llena.

—Hmm... yes. Vino hace poco —se sonroja un poco porque él no tuvo que llevarle pero le contaron que había pasado algo extraño en otra de las camionetas.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—Le pregunta el británico sin enterarse del sonrojo.

—Pues vino y pasearon, fue por los días que hubo toda esa persecución. Cuando se metieron a la casa de America, ¿Lo vio en las noticias?

—Algo... oí, pero no estoy muy seguro, ¿Podría contármelo?

—Well... yep. Fue súper raro, porque alguien cortó la luz como de cuatro manzanas en casa de America, en el departamento de NY, y se metió a su casa por la ventana, y... luego salió corriendo y nadie pudo atraparlo.

Aprieta los ojos pensando que Rusia es un psicópata y NO le gusta nada que esté con él y tiene mucho miedo ¡Y no le ha contado esto además! ¡Seguro que expresamente para que no le riña pero venga hombre! Que siempre lo anda regañando.

—Dicen que iba vestido además... de Batman. Jeez, la gente está loca —se ríe un poco —. Bueno, Russia estuvo por aquí unos días más tarde.

— ¿Ajá?

—Más o menos cuando el incidente del Pentágono —ok, los secretos nacionales no están bien guardados con este hombre.

— ¡¿Cuál incidente en el pentágono?! — ¡Escándalo!

—La verdad no sé bien que pasó, solo sé que triplicaron la seguridad y corrieron a algunas personas, dicen que entró alguien... y que quizás podría ser un alien —Tono de completa credulidad.

— ¿Que entró qué? WHAT THE HELL?!

Smith le mira por el retrovisor porque a él, como buen norteamericano, no le parece tan grave puesto que... ya está arreglado, ¿No? Es decir, no pasó nada.

—Well... homeland security ya lo arregló. Don't worry Mr. England.

—¡Ese no es the bloody point!

—No?

—Of course not! —empieza a reñir a Smith antes de notarlo y soplar cansado.

—Ehm... Sorry, yo solo creo que no debe preocuparse. Estamos muy bien protegidos.

—Well, ese no es el punto,

El chico se encoge de hombros empezando a comerse el segundo helado.

—Ya casi estamos ahí… ¿A dónde llevo su maleta mientras come?

—A mi embajada.

—Ah, right sir. La dejo ahí —asiente el chico deteniendo la camioneta frente a un restaurante que tiene una gran langosta inflable afuera —. Ya estamos aquí —asegura abriendo la puerta para bajarse a abrirle la puerta al inglés.

—Lord —corrige—. Thank you. ¿Entonces no le ha contado nada más al respecto? —pregunta bajándose y sin estar seguro de querer saber.

— ¿De qué? De Russia? —el cotilla, bien que sabe de qué le hablan. Sonríe un poquito mirándole bajarse —. Well... let me think... esta súper enojado con lo de Snowden... y algo pasó con lo de las armas químicas, eso me lo contó Peter...

—No, no, nada de lo que sale en el periódico, que le haya contado él—ojos en blanco.

—Hmm... ¿Algo que me haya contado él de Russia? Ehh... no. Hablamos del juego todo el tiempo, aunque recuerdo que me dijo que a Russia le gustaría jugar al football y que seguramente sería un muy buen contención —asegura después de hacer memoria unos instantes.

—Yes... well. Thank you.

—You're welcome! —sonríe, le da la mano para despedirse y se sube al coche otra vez, encendiéndolo —. Volveré por ustedes en un rato —asegura después de bajar el vidrio del copiloto.

—Ah, entonces mejor no lleve la maleta a ningún sitio, solo guárdemela.

—Ok, eso haré. Thanks for the icecream! —sonríe arrancando y cuando está a un par de metros se frena otra vez —. Ehh! England!

Parpadea y le mira, le sorprende y le incomoda un poquito tanta confianza de repente.

—Me dijo algo de darle una sorpresa a Russia, ¿Te sirve? —de verdad que es un chismoso este niño —. Algo de ir al sótano.

—What?! —se acerca al coche otra vez.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo, recuerdo porque yo le dije que un año habíamos asustado a mi primo Jack lanzando un muñeco tamaño natural lleno de paja por la escalera del sótano cuando bajó a lavar su ropa. Fue graciosísimo... estaba ahí abajo, apagamos la luz, y le lanzamos... —interrumpir si no pretendes escuchar tooooooda la historia. Gracias.

—Yes, yes... Jack —se ríe un poco fingidamente—. But, what about Russia?

—Me dijo que él iba a asustarlo en el sótano —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y nada más? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé... Halloween? —se encoge de hombros.

—Well, thank you —acaba por ponerse verde de preocupación por todo eso, pensando que luego va a tener que meterle la bronca y que no es a eso a lo que ha venido. Suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo, cada vez menos convencido de hacerlo.

Smith le sonríe y arranca esta vez sí yéndose y dejando al inglesito histérico ahí. ¡Maldito!

Inglaterra entra al restaurante a por una cerveza.

Cuando el inglés va en la segunda o tercera cerveza, repentinamente alguien... sí... "ALGUIEN" le llega por la espalda.

—BOOOOOOOOO!

Y pega un bote de cuatro metros guardándose en el cuello de la camisa la cadena con el anillo. América se ríe a carcajada limpia, que le gusta hacerse el gracioso pero que a él no lo asusten ¡¿Verdad?!

—You bloody git! —protesta.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —se sienta frente a él casi rodando de la risa,

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza y sonríe un poco. El americano que ve que ya se tranquiliza un poco, aunque sigue riendo levemente, extiende una mano y le despeina.

—How are ya?

— ¡No me despeines! —protesta un poco pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— ¡No seas viejito aburrido!

—Bah! —se pone bien el pelo y le mira con cara de angustias. América le sonríe sin enterarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? Ya hablé a tu embajada y no sabían que estarías aquí —suponemos... quizás si lo sabían, si sí ahora lo cambiamos, el poder de la autoras.

—What? Pero si llamé ayer por la mañana —frunce el ceño. El niño se ríe otra vez mientras pide una coca cola y se sienta medio desparramado en la silla.

—What's up, man... hace mucho que no me visitas por visitarme —asegura sonriendo.

—No estoy visitándote por visitarte...

—Yes, yes... blablabla de la embajada —ojos en blanco, perdona Inglaterra, es que no se entera.

—Me he enterado de algunas cosas...

Estados Unidos suspira, COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO de que le va a regañar por algo, que es cierto, prepárate.

— ¿Qué es todo eso del pentágono, la electricidad y Batman y todas esas cosas, eh?

Sonríe y a la vez frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

—Pfff... Algunas cosas que han pasado. El commie está loco y hace cosas malas, pero ya resolví todo.

—Pero igual, ¿Es que no te preocupa?

—What?

— ¡Pues que haga todas esas cosas, America! ¡Y no me digas que te vas a meter a su sótano para devolvérsela! NO PUEDES ENTRAR AHÍ ¡¿Me oyes?!

—What? How do you know?! —levanta las cejas.

— ¿Crees que no te conozco?

— ¡Pero si el plan es súper secreto!

—Pero es súper evidente y predecible. Y seguro él también se lo espera, así que piensa en otra cosa para asustarle en Halloween.

—Pero si no es solo para asustarle en Halloween... es que él entró al pentágono y vio mis secretos, ¡Yo debo ver los suyos!

—America, he is bloody crazy! Va a matarte si le das la más mínima escusa, además, no hay ahí ningún secreto que no sepas ya.

— ¡Nunca he estado en su sótano! ¡Y él no va a querer que yo esté ahí! —sonríe malignillo, quieeeeere ver ESE sótano.

—Para eso métete en la sede del KGB, o lo que sea.

—Nah... Quiero ir al sótano. ¡Al parecer tiene cosas horribles ahí y su craaaaaaazy sister cree que puede matarme! ¡JA!,

— ¡Le voy a decir lo que planeas, America! —le advierte muy serio.

—Nooo! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me mate en serio?

—Lo que no quiero es que te metas ahí. Invítalo aquí y métele un susto desde aquí. En casa. Donde puedas controlarle y estés en clara ventaja.

— ¡Pero así no tiene gracia, no me entero de nada!—Puchero.

—Ahí tampoco, lo único que vas a ver es que al psychokilker le gusta la gente muerta y cosas de tortura que si tienes suerte no usará contigo.

— ¿Suerte? ¡JA! ¡No es suerte! Es que yo soy awesome —dice la palabra mágica con suficiencia, como cada vez que la dice.

—Americaaa... just... I don't know, monta una sala de controles nuclear falsa con los chicos de tus platós de cine y le dices que apriete un botón o lo aprietas tú de forma accidental y le dices que has disparado cabezas nucleares sobre Moscow. Seguro alguien puede hacer un montaje bueno con videos hablando el ruso parecido a la explosión en Chernobyl.

El chico se ríe e Inglaterra le mira fijamente.

—Eso suena awesome... pero aun así me quiero meter en su casa.

—America! ¡Tú no le habrías matado porque eres un buen chico, pero él sí te matará!

—Yo también lo mataría, obvio. —Ajá.

— ¡No le mataste! Lo hizo y no lo hiciste, así que no me digas que lo harías.

—Pues no le maté porque no fue necesario.

— ¡Él no va a entender eso!

—Seh, si lo entiende. De hecho él dice que me va a matar su sister loca.

—America! ¡Basta ya! —le advierte muy serio.

—Ok, olvidemos al commie, ¿Va?

Pone los ojos en blanco pensando que a Rusia no le va a advertir, pero a Obama sí para que al menos le obligue a quedarse o algo.

—Además, ¿Qué no íbamos a celebrar Halloween todos juntos como siempre? No puedes irte a Moscow si es tu casa donde lo celebramos.

—No estaba seguro de hacerlo en Halloween... ¿Vas a venir seguro? —sonríe.

—Yes. No lo hagas.

—Alright, no lo haré en Halloween —oo promete nada.

—Ni en Halloween ni ningún otro día.

—How's France? —cambio de tema radical.

Se sonroja de golpe.

—I don't know. Vamos a buscar comida —se levanta huyendo nervioso. América sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo levantándose también.

Inglaterra se acerca a las bandejas de comida sin mirar apenas lo que elige, pensando de nuevo en el asunto que le traía hasta aquí a través del mar, de seguro que era una pésima idea.

El niño se sirve cuatro... si CUATRO platos GRANDES, mientras saluda a los meseros, al chico que limpia las mesas y a noséquienquesehaencontrado.

Estaba claro que definitivamente era una mala idea... América seguía siendo un niño, esas cosas con Rusia eran la absoluta prueba, lo que por supuesto es de por sí una mala elección para un asunto tan delicado... Pero no había más opciones.

Sin embargo... no había nadie mejor. Podría haberlo hablado con Suiza o con Japón, ambos eran sus amigos y eran mucho más serios y conscientes, tomarían el asunto con la discreción y el tacto adecuados, pero no, ni Suiza ni Japón eran América. Ni Suiza ni Japón le habían abrazado por la noche cuando solo eran niños y todo parecía ir hacia el abismo. Ni Suiza ni Japón habían estado enamorados de él.

—... ces le dije que no podíamos sentarnos a jugar nada más así, ¿Y sabes qué me dijo Japan? JAJAJA! Fue awesome! Todo serio me dijo "pero el juego no está hecho para eso, America" JAJAJA! —sigue parloteando en realidad, ahora con él.

Inglaterra suspira cuando vuelven a sentarse a la mesa aun pensando en ello y decide que... qué demonios, a eso había ido al final, al menos tantearía el terreno.

—America —le llama en un tono más solemne de lo que querría, para que deje de parlotear. El tono de voz le llama la atención, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, se calla.

—What?

—What... —empieza y aparta la mirada, sonrojándose un poquito—. What do you think about... well, you know... marriage?

—Marriage? —descolocado, se mete UN GRAN camarón en la boca.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja más y finge romper una pata de cangrejo para no mirarle, asintiendo muuuy suavemente.

—Marriage as in... marriage? ¿Cómo los finales de las pelis? —inclina la cabeza.

—Yes... well, no en una peli...

—Hmm... No en una peli. ¿Entonces? ¿Así como que... te inviten a una boda? Son aburridíiiiisimas.

—Oh, yes, algunas sí lo son —sonríe un poquito—. But... no, I mean... ¿Qué piensas de que la gente se case? ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

Esas cosas que el americano nunca había pensado.

—Mmmm... pues no sé, no lo había pensado. La gente que se casa, hmmm —se lo piensa metiendo una pata de langosta a la mantequilla —. ¿Pues por qué no?

—Well... digamos que es algo muy importante, no es en realidad como el final de la película... I mean, es el final y a la vez el principio de algo.

— ¿Pues eso no es malo o sí?

—No, pero hay gente que... bueno, tiene miedo o piensa que es una mala idea porque... implica un compromiso y una responsabilidad con otra persona.

— ¿Un compromiso de qué?

—Pues de... amor —se sonroja.

—Awwww —sonríe —, ¡Eso no es malo!

—No pero... a veces da miedo.

— ¿Crees que debería casarme con Russia? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, sin entender el punto del tema.

—WHAT? NOOO!—le va a dar un infarto.

—No es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir así de esa manera como... ¿Cómo se dice? Suu...

—NO! NO! ¡Russia no tiene NADA que ver en esto!—histérico.

—Pues es que estás hablando así súper misterioso...

—Wait! ¿Tú QUERRÍAS hacer eso?

—No… No sé, no lo había pensado. Creo que no. ¿Tú querrías?

—No! no querría que te casaras con Russia, Russia es un peligro, ¡Un asesino psicópata!

—Naaah, hablo de casarte tú —Se ríe, tan adorableeeeeeee.

—What? —se sonroja de muerte echándose un poco para atrás en la silla incluso.

Se ríe un poco con la cara de espanto.

—W-w-w-what? —susurra.

—Tu cara de pánico...

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

— ¿Pero pof fhé prefhuntagh? —pregunta metiéndose todo lo que le queda al plato de un solo bocado.

—Curiosidad —niega con la cabeza, aun nervioso—. ¿Qué... qué pensarías de que yo lo hiciera?

— ¿Tú? ¿Casarte? Naaaah... te morirías.

—Ah... ¿Sí? Why?

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con France? —se ríe —, come on, pero si todo el tiempo le pegas y dices que es tu peor enemigo! Pfff ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Qué quiere? JA.

—What? —sonrojo de muerte otra vez y más con las burlas.

—Pobre France —más risas.

—Como que pobre... what? ¿De qué estás hablando? —hasta tiembla, ay América.

—Pues... ¿Te dijo algo de eso? ¿O por qué me preguntas?

—NO! ¡Nadie me dijo nada! ¡YO NO LE DIJE QUE NADA! What the hell is wrong whit you?! —hasta se pone de pie, histérico. América parpadea un poco descolocado con la histeria repentina (es decir, es que acaba de percatarse de ella).

—With what? ¿Qué dije?

—You're a bloody git! Just forguet all of this! Ni siquiera sé por qué he pensado que sería una buena idea hablar contigo —sigue cruelmente, para sí mismo—. Tengo que irme.

—Nononono... wait, wait, wait! —le detiene del brazo y del otro hombro y se levanta también.

Inglaterra intenta soltarse con violencia.

—Waaait! Vas a lastimarte, no voy a dejarte ir —asegura deteniéndole con más fuerza —. What's going on? No entiendo nada...

— ¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Suéltame! —susurra con los dientes apretados para no hacer una escena.

—No, no... Please. I'm sorry, ok? ¡No te vayas! —cambia el tono a uno mucho más serio y suave, agobiado, definitivamente no es la primera vez que usa ese tono.

—No, sí me voy. Suéltame. NOW.

—Iggy. Come on, pleeeease! —le mira desconsolado porque sí que acaba de entender que Inglaterra quería hablar ALGO con él, algo importante y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta —. No sabía que querías hablar conmigo.

El inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo muy nervioso, sin mirarle.

—I'm sorry; I'm an idiot, ok? Es solo que... no estaba pensando y sigo sin entender qué es lo que dije mal, but... no te vayas, please —insiste en su voz seria y agobiadilla deteniéndole con fuerza —. Sit down, ok? Please.

El mayor se masajea los ojos intentando de verdad calmarse, respirando con dificultades y América le empuja un poquito para que se siente otra vez.

—Are you ok?

—No —se sienta igual.

El americano respira un poquito, sentándose frente a él y tratando, de verdad, de ponerle atención esta vez.

—E-Entonces... The wedding.

—Fuck the bloody wedding, America.

—Come on, Iggy... no te enojes, la única vez que vienes a hablar conmigo —pide revolviéndose un poquito, pero bastante serio —, estabas hablando de eso, de bodas como las de Disney.

—No como las de Disney —se cruza de brazos—. Pero igual ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas. Poor France. ¿Cómo iba a decirme que quiere? ¡Pues que sepas que sería YO quien no querría y YO ya le rechacé una vez y las que haga falta!

—Pues eso es justo lo que pensé —asegura —, ¿Que no me dijiste que France te dijo? Y justo eso, que dijiste que no... ¿No es eso de lo que hablábamos?

— ¡Yo NO te hablé de France en ningún momento!

—Ohhh! Pero dijiste que... ohhhh! —levanta las cejas y se sonroja, ok, este camino está peor.

—Ni lo pienso hacer, solo estaba teniendo una conversación contigo, no necesitaba que me dejaras tan claro como es que crees que France me hubiera rechazado de haberlo hecho.

—What? ¡Yo no dije eso!

— ¡Justo eso dijiste y eso es lo que me ofende!

—No! Alright deja de enfadarte y de entenderlo todo al revés, YO lo que dije fue que si France te había dicho de casarse y tú le dijiste que no, poor France —hace los ojos en blanco —, tu NUNCA le dirías a él de casarse, obvio, si tú siempre estás diciendo que le odias aunque le des besos cuando crees que nadie les ve —carita de puaj.

— ¡YO NO LE DOY BESOS! —chillido tsundere, nadie te cree.

— ¿Ves? Menos ibas a pedirle que se casara contigo, obviamente no pensé poor France por casarse contigo —asegura revolviéndose un poquito.

—Well... no importa, igualmente —aunque sigue de malas.

—¿Por qué me...? ¿por qué me preguntaste qué pensaría si... tú...?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y sonrojado.

—Come on, cuéntame. Soy toooodo oídos, no voy a decir nada tonto esta vez —sonríe un poquito recargándose en la mesa hacia él y poniéndole tooooooda su atención.

— ¡No hay nada que contar! ¡Sólo es una pregunta!

—Oh... ¿Entonces qué era de lo que querías hablar? ¿De eso? —pregunta y luego aprieta los ojos porque algo extraño se le está escapando —. Ok, dijiste que no era con France... ¿Es algo de... la reina?

—No, just forget —lo siento, América, has perdido tu oportunidad. El niño le mira unos segundos.

— ¿Viniste hasta acá... a contarme algo?

—No, vine hasta acá a tener una reunión con mi embajador.

El estadounidense le mira unos instantes más, y se pasa una mano por el pelo, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada.

—Fine, dime eso y luego ve a ver al embajador y luego ve a casa otra vez y ya —murmura.

—No vine a decirte nada, mi reunión es mañana y solo aproveché para pasar a verte hoy.

— ¡No es eso lo que dijiste hace rato, dijiste que tonto de ti que habías pensado en hablar conmigo!

Aprieta los ojos verdes con eso.

—Ya sé que lo hice mal, but... Come on, últimamente ya no hablas nunca conmigo de nada, menos aún desde el commie...

— ¡Pues es que últimamente parece que vuelves a ser un niño pequeño!

—Ya sé que no te gusta, pero no ha pasado nada malo, I'm not stupid. Pero no soy un niño pequeño, y tú aún eres my best friend, you know? Ya sé que lo hice mal, pero come on! —se quita los lentes.

—Yo solo... quería saber qué pensabas, nada más.

— ¿V-Vas a... vas a pedirle a France que se case contigo? —pregunta con voz seria mirando a Texas en sus manos.

—NOOO! —lo siento, es que esto tampoco es nada fácil para él... aprieta los ojos. Aprieta los ojos el menor también, sin saber cómo tomar esa respuesta.

—O-Ok, ok, no te enfades…

—But... —susurra—. ¿Qué pensarías si pasara? —pregunta de manera muy suave y bastante vulnerable.

—Well... I... —vacila, pensándolo muy bien y tragando saliva porque esto es una de esas cosas que le joden, que Inglaterra esté con Francia, aun cuando él esté muy feliz con Rusia y ya se haya acostumbrado, pero a la vez… —I... I remember, when I was a little kid...

—¿Ajá? —le mira de reojo.

Toma aire porque aún no se recupera de la idea y las ganas de sacudir a Inglaterra para preguntarle POR QUÉ es que le está preguntando eso.

—I... I... my brother and I used to talk and he... well... solía imaginaries a ti y a France...

—What? ¡Pero si entonces nos llevábamos mucho peor!

—Canada —se encogía de hombros.

—And?

—Y todos tenían mom and dad and...

—Pero no es la opinión del niño la que estoy pidiendo —niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo ser your best man? —pregunta abruptamente de repente, abre los ojos y le mira desconsolado.

—No lo... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. No lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo estás pensando y mira que yo pensé que nunca pasaría y... estás feliz con France —sonrisita remota.

—Es... —niega—. No, no. No es posible, políticamente, económicamente... no es como antes con la realeza, no se puede.

—Mmm... but... es que puesto así yo tampoco podría estar con Russia. ¡Y tú hablabas del... del compromiso de amor!

—No! ¡I hate him, además! —se sonroja con eso terriblemente, cerrando los ojos.

Estados Unidos sonríe, porque sigue haciéndole gracia el sonrojo, aunque un poquito tristemente porque casarse es... CASARSE, significa que de verdad ya no tendría la más mínima oportunidad, pero aun así...

—Y no es lo mismo estar... así a nivel personal, que a nivel público con toda la nación, eso es imposible.

—But, no... No hay nada que no se pueda hacer —niega con la cabeza, obstinado—. ¿Me puedes repetir lo que dijiste hace rato?

—What?

—Toda la parte esa del amor y el compromiso de algo...

—No! it's just... no! I don't know, ok? I... no. just forget. No va a pasar.

—Nooo, wait —sonríe un poco más, empezando a entusiasmarse —, sí puede pasar, solo no tenemos que decírselo a nadie. Look, podemos ir a las Vegas, por ejemplo y... se casan ahí, como cualquier persona normal. ¡Los puede hasta casar Elvis! Y estarían casados por el estado de Nevada, y ya.

—No! No! Stop! Stop! No, America. Stop. Nadie lo sabe, OK? Así que NO le digas a nadie que te lo he mencionado. No. —nervioso ahora porque prometieron que NADIE iba a saberlo, pero por algún motivo, necesitaba la aprobación de América.

— ¡Pero si solo te lo estoy diciendo a ti! —Baja un poquito el tono, y sonríe—. Come on Iggy, si estás pensando en casarte con France, es... wow!

— ¡NO LO ESTOY PENSANDO! —se sonroja de nuevo.

América se cruza de brazos y lo mira unos segundos, con una leve sonrisita. Desvía la mirada, levanta la mano y pide un café, dejando aun bastantes cosas en los platos, cosa un poco extraña. El inglés se mira las manos, sonrojado de muerte y medio hecho bolita.

—Ya know...Siempre pensé que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos.

El británico parpadea y le mira tomado por sorpresa con ese comentario.

—All the time, estaba seguro de que TENÍAMOS que estarlo, especialmente antes de que empezaste a... lo que sea esto con France —agrega y se sonroja un poquito desviando la mirada y hablando sorprendentemente como el adulto que es —. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a pasar, que cuando te fuiste con France de verdad me enfadé.

Traga saliva, escuchándole.

—Y luego vino Russia y... tuve que pelearme aún MÁS contigo —sonríe —, casi parecía the independence.

— ¡Sigo peleando contigo por eso! —susurra un poco.

—Y hace rato que dijiste de boda pensé por un momento, hell yeah! Van a terminar.

Levanta las cejas, ¿Eso pensaba?

—Pero por otro lado pienso que no sabría ahora que hacer contigo y con Russia y...

Inglaterra aparta la mirada, odiando más a Rusia por dentro.

—Y de verdad ahora me dices que sí que estás pensando en ello y creo que... I REALLY want to be your best man.

—But... es que no va a pasar. I think... ya eres my best man, eres el único que lo sabe.

—Si va a pasar, tiene que pasar. Quizás France no sea tan malo después de todo, sólo él te soporta enfadado y con todas tus mañas de viejito —se ríe.

— ¡No va a pasar! I hate him! —y luego cae en la cuenta de algo—. ¡No se te ocurra organizar nada! —le advierte. Demasiado tarde, por cierto.

—Ah come on! No te preocupes, alright? Tú relájate y yo me encargo de todo...

—No! NO AMERCIA! NO! Listen to me! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Mira, tú sólo tienes que comprar los anillos...

—No! NO! NO. NO. NO. ¡Me negaré a cualquier cosa que propongas! ¡No voy a aparecer a nada! ¡Y como se lo digas a France o alguien voy a dejar de hablarte para siempre! —le señala con el dedo.

—But Iggyyyy! Why not? No le digo nada, tú vas, se lo propones... —sonríe un poco —, ya know? Creo que va a morirse de la alegría.

—NO! I HATE HIM! FORGET ALL OF THIS!

— ¡Pero yo quiero ser tu padrino! ¿Cómo funciona el anillo de compromiso con los hombres?

— ¡Basta ya! Me marcho. Ve a trabajar, trataré de adelantar mi reunión.

—What? Noooo! ¡Hay que contárselo a Canadá! Ihhhhh! Va a ponerse súper feliz —saca el teléfono.

— ¡NO SE LO CUENTES A NADIE!

—No, si no voy a contárselo a nadie más que a Canadá.

— ¡NI A CANADÁ!

—Pero es my broooooother —ojitos desconsolados, mientras empieza a escribir en el teléfono.

—Pero es MY SECRET! ¡Y te lo he confiado a ti ya nadie más!

— ¿France sabe que quieres casarte con él?

—¡NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL!

—Shhh...

—No debí decirte nada... ni siquiera sé porque lo he hecho —niega con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, agobiadísimo otra vez porque ahora va a saberlo TODO el mundo y va a querer morirse.

—Nooo, no, wait! —ooootra vez se para con él y es que Inglaterra... en serio, sé que no lo parece, pero no tienes idea del efecto que tienes en este muchacho, con todo y todo.

—Ya no quiero hablar más de esto, ni contigo ni con nadie. NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE —se cubre la cara con las manos completamente avergonzado, yendo a la salida del restaurante.

A lo que el niño sale corriendo tras él sin pagar, diciéndole al mesero que vendrá mañana y pagara todo.

—Iggy! Waaait! —le alcanza ya cuando está en la calle seguramente.

Pues no es como que Inglaterra corra mucho. En la puerta, entonces.

—No te voy a volver a contar nunca NADA.

—Come on... no te enfades otra vez —pide sin saber qué demonios es lo que pasa hoy que todo sale tan tenso. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—NEVER. NOTHING. —tan angustiado, este es el motivo de que nunca te cuente nada.

—¡Pero me gusta mucho que me cuentes!

— ¡Pero a mí no! ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Me pones de los nervios y vas a tu rollo!

Le mira agobiado porque él ha sido siempre así e Inglaterra se las pasa TODAS, le defiende SIEMPRE y le quita las culpas. Le abraza contra él.

—I know... pero soy awesome y al final todo sale bien siempre y así me quieres.

—Pero no se lo digas a nadie, please —suplica muy suavecito apretando los ojos dentro del abrazo que tanto le gusta.

—Ok, no se lo diré a nadie... —sonríe —, con una condición.

—What?

—Que se casen en las vegas y yo seré tu best man. ¡Nadie más lo sabrá!

—Americaaa —protesta.

— ¡Es que no puedes no decírselo a France!

—I hate him! —Fiel a sus palabras hasta el último minuto—. ¡Solo es una idea! ¡No me presiones! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

—Fiiiiiine... no le diré nada a nadie y no voy a presionarte —hace los ojos en blanco—, ¡Este es un secreto muy raro! ¡El secreto sólo es que tienes una IDEA LEJANA de algo que dices que NUNCA vas a hacer!

—Yes...

— ¡Ya sé! ¡No le diré a nadie pero si me prometes algo!

—What? —aprieta los ojos otra vez.

—Si te casas YO voy a ser tu Best man —insistimos.

—Ok... si alguna vez pasa...

—Nada de que te casas sin que yo sepa y luego me dices que tu best man fue... yo que sé, Japan, o Sweden… ¡Switzerland o quien sea!

—No, no... Ok... —sonríe un poco —. Pero no será ahora porque ahora quiero ir a mi embajada.

— ¿A qué? ¡Yo no voy a trabajar en la tarde! ¡Venga, ya irás mañana! —le suelta un poquito dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues a mí reunión!

—Mmmm... Nah, voy a secuestrarte, vamos al cine y a comprar helado y a que veas los anillos esos de matrimonio —sonríe.

Aprieta los ojos de nuevo porque quería hablar con Francia y contarle y advertirle porque no se fía demasiado del niño después de todo.

—¡No voy a mirar ningún anillo de nada! ¡No quiero hablar de esto!

— ¡Pero es mi trabajo! ¡Tú dijiste que YO era tu best man! — Hace los ojos en blanco, otra vez.

— ¡Y también dije que no va a pasar!

—Pasará si yo me encargo —asegura, the hero.

— ¡No te vas a encargar de nada!

—No voy a decirle a nadie, ya me hiciste prometerlo. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a encargarme —sonríe. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos. —Como siempre sólo necesitas un empujoncito...

—Escucha, hagamos algo... olvida la boda, OK? Deja eso... deja eso. Organiza mejor una fiesta para la despedida, ¿Vale? Invita a quien quieras y donde quieras y no les digas que es una despedida, pero... organízala tú, ¿Sí?

— ¿Y la boda? ¿Si habrá despedida me aseguras que habrá boda?

—No, no te lo aseguro. Pero es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte.

—Yo me encargo de que sí haya –sonríe.

—NO.

— ¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada! —protesta cuando le suena el teléfono.

— ¡Te he propuesto lo de la fiesta!

—Yes, I know... Eso también lo voy a hacer —sonríe llevándose el teléfono al oído—. Hello?

Pone los ojos en blanco sacando su teléfono también, empezando a escribir un mensaje.

* * *

><p><em>¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Inglaterra ha hecho bien o no? Cuéntanoslo en un review y no olvides agradecer a Josita la edición de esta historia!<em>


	2. Francia

Francia está tomando el fresco de la noche jugando a las cartas con Bélgica, España y Romano.

**From: Lappin To: Frog**

"Tenemos que hablar, ha pasado algo pero ahora no puedo contarte, te llamaré después"

**From: Frog To: Lappin**

"¿Pasado algo? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Debo asustarme?"

**From: Lappin To: Frog**

"Yes. Luego te cuento. I'm sorry"

**From: Frog To: Lappin**

"¡Y tan ancho que te quedas! ¿Estás bien?"

De todo el caso que Francia estaba haciendo al juego de cartas, su atención se ve reducida a una tercera parte. Además... Están jugando canasta que es de parejas y España juega con él... Tira cualquier carta sin pensar cuando Romano le apresura.

**From: Lappin To: Frog**

"Yes. I'm in Washington. Just... hablamos luego"

—Quoooooi!?

España protesta por la carta que tira, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero como que...—murmura Francia frunciendo el ceño y tecleando con rapidez en la pantalla del teléfono.

**From: Frog To: Lappin**

"¿Están bien los niños?"

Escribe casi poniendo en mayúscula eso de NIÑOS. Bélgica aprovecha haciendo una jugada maestra con las cartas y luego choca con Romano, quien se ríe malignamente.

**From: Lappin To: Frog**

"Canadá no lo sé. I'm with America. No le respondas al teléfono"

**From: Frog To: Lappin**

"Pour quoi?"

Pregunta increíblemente tenso olvidándose de las cartas y de todo lo demás.

**From: Lappin To: Frog**

"No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo, no debí hacerlo... yo... lo siento, luego hablamos"

Y así es como se arman los malos entendidos. Francia mira el teléfono agobiado mordiéndose la uña de esa manera tan propia que hace cuando esta muuuuy nervioso.

— ¿Francia? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Mira! ¡Hemos perdido! —protesta España.

— ¿Que no me preocupe?... ¡Que no me preocupe!

— ¿Eh? —vacila España sin entender y le mira. Francia le mira también.

— ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? ¡Él me dijo que me asustara! —protesta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Está en Washington! —sisea frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién?

Romano mira a Francia de reojo y luego a España. Sonríe haciendo una pila de las fichas que ganaron, en burla. El francés se revuelve un poquito antes de tocar el nombre de Inglaterra y llevarse el teléfono al oído.

España fulmina un poco a Romano e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y cuelga el teléfono.

— ¡Ah! ¡Además me buzonea!

— ¡Ja! Francia, la firme demostración de que el ser desafortunado en el juego no implica ser afortunado en el amor como dice el dicho —se ríe maligno Romano, suponiendo que con esos niveles de histeria sólo puede ser Inglaterra.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?—pregunta España, suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —Bélgica no pierde oportunidad de intentar entrarle un poco a Francia.

—Quizás sea yo el afortunado —cejas cejas de España a Romano.

—Non, no estoy bien —murmura el francés pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Tu cállate, bastardo —Romano se sonroja y le lanza una ficha al pecho con cierta violencia.

España se ríe y se vuelve a Francia, que le hace un gestito con la cabeza mirando a Bélgica de reojo un instante y levantándose.

— ¿Y qué hace en casa del crío?

—¿Pues qué supones que haga que se arrepienta tanto? Voy por más vino —murmura.

—Ah... te acompaño —se pone de pie el español y Bélgica frunce el ceño.

— ¿Van a tardarse dos horas? —Romano hace los ojos en blanco, con fastidio.

—Si me prometes un beso a la vuelta, no —le guiña un ojo España.

— ¡Notevoyadarningunbeso! —chillidito sonrojado dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos—, ¡Pervertido!

Se ríe por el insulto llevándose a Francia de los hombros.

—Está en Washington haciendo algo de lo que se arrepiente mucho y que dice que no debió hacer —dramatiza el francés nada más pisar la cocina—, ¡Me dijo que teníamos que hablaaar!

España levanta las cejas.

— ¿Perdona?

—Y dice que debo asustarme... —le mira agobiado.

— ¿Asustarte?

—Oui, pregunté si debía asustarme y ha dicho que sí —se muerde la uña—, y si... y si...

—No puede ser tan cabrón...

—Además estábamos bien, y contentos y... Pero es que no me contesta y me ha pedido perdón dos veces. Mira —le extiende el teléfono.

España toma el teléfono leyendo los mensajes y aprieta los ojos pensando lo mismo.

—Merde —murmura Francia cuando ve la cara de España que le confirma que lo que está entendiendo es lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Non, non... Espagne... espera, es que... —toma aire y se recarga dramáticamente en la barra de la cocina.

España le mira, Francia le devuelve la mirada, desconsolado.

—No sé qué decirte, suena a lo que suena — no queriendo admitirlo, pero diciéndolo al final.

A lo que el galo aprieta los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Es un cabronazo —le abraza el español.

—Es que non, no puedo creerlo —asegura dejando que le abrace —, estaba todo MUY bien, mejor que nunca.

España suspira y le abraza contra si con fuerza pensando que quiere matar al inglés.

—Quizás debería escuchar su explicación... Ni siquiera me ha dicho cuando hablaríamos, ya viste —susurra.

— ¿Cuándo? Pues será cuando vuelva, supongo, en cuanto acabe, no será capaz de hablarte de esto por teléfono mientras está ahí...

Francia aprieta los ojos más aun con el "en cuanto acabe", tragando saliva.

—Non, non... no lo pongas así —pide separándose—. Suena DEMASIADO cínico.

—Pues es que...

—Non, el no me haría esto, no ahora —niega con la cabeza queriendo creerse a sí mismo.

Se humedece los labios y se separa un poco mirándole a los ojos con cara de angustia.

— ¡Es MIO esta vez, me hizo una promesa, traigo su estúpida argolla en el dedo! —se la señala tomando el teléfono otra vez. Vuelve a marcarle al inglés.

—Ya sé que llevas su puñetero anillo...

— ¡No es solo el anillo es todo lo que implica! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Ya lo sé... —pat pat.

— ¡No me digas ya lo sé, dime qué hago! —chilla mordiéndose la uña, his té ri co.

—Pues es que... no lo sé, yo... yo seguramente iría ahí, pero...

—Ir ahí... —traga saliva y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, toma aire sin saber si quiere ir ahí para encontrarse un drama absoluto... Pero a la vez, es que esta vez sí que no quiere perder.

—Pues... eso haría yo... —España se encoge de hombros.

El francés se humedece los labios y le mira con cierta decisión, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El español le mira con cara de angustias de nuevo y le abraza otra vez.

— ¡No se creerá ese niñato engreído e idiota —sí, te ha copiado, Inglaterra— que con solo unas horas con MON Angleterre va a cambiar algo que me ha tomado DOS MIL AÑOS conseguir!

—Pues es que no es el niñato el que me hace hervir la sangre, Francia.

— ¿Será que lo merezco, Espagne? —pregunta en un momentillo de debilidad.

— ¡¿Qué coño te vas a merecer?! ¿Pero que se ha creído, es que lo hace a propósito o qué? ¿Es que no sabe lo que significa?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... De hecho lo que me da más miedo de todo es la pequeña posibilidad de que haya planeado todo para al final hacer... esto —traga saliva, cierra los ojos y niega —. Non. No es posible, no se lo creo.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo. Lo mato, tío, esta vez te juro que lo mato.

—Es que no puede ser, Espagne... yo le he visto, le he tenido en mis brazos, le visto hacer, mirándome a los ojos, diciéndome cosas que... —se muerde el labio y sí, al muy dramas se le llenan los ojitos de lágrimas. Parpadea —. Es que no se lo creo.

— ¿Entonces de qué va esto? —señala el teléfono sin soltarle.

—No lo sé... NO LO SÉ —protesta temblando un poquito.

España sigue abrazándole sin decir nada, acariciándole la espalda.

—Pero no puedo saltar a esa conclusión inmediatamente sin que me lo confirme, no con lo que hemos vivido todos estos días —asegura antes de soltar un sollocito —. No puede hacerme esto (si serán dramáticos los latinos).

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Es que la sola idea que ahora mismo...

Una imagen suuuumamente vívida de Inglaterra todo sonrojado en un rictus de placer en brazos de América se le viene a la cabeza. Empuja un poquito a España.

—Tais-toi —pide con los ojos apretados.

—Vale, vale... sólo...

—Voy a ir a Washington... Y si no vuelvo en tres días preocúpate, ¿Vale?

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— Se ofrece España, el de la doble intención. Francia suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Non —murmura y se limpia otra vez los ojos—, esta vez quisiera hacer esto solo, es una cosa MUY nuestra que hicimos solo él y yo. Si va a destruirme, va a destruirme a mí, solo y sin escudero. — el draaaamáaaaticoooooo.

El español le pone la mano en el hombro... se le humedecen los ojos... y le abraza otra vez.

—Espaaagneee... —susurrito... le llora un poco en el hombro, abrazándole con fuerza.

—No tienes que pasar por esto solo...

— ¡No tendría siquiera por qué pasar por esto! —protesta pasionalmente en un sollozo—. Podría haberme dicho que iba a ir ahí, podría haberme dicho que aún quería... o que aún pensaba en eso... podría... waaaaa.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —le abraza con fuerza.

Después de cinco minutos de drama... si, sólo cinco, cosa que es tiempo record para los estándares latinos, Francia se obliga a sí mismo a separarse de España limpiándose la cara.

—Llévame al aeropuerto —pide con voz ronca.

España asiente. Y ahí tenemos a los dos intensos apasionados, haciéndose una historia de EEEEESTE tamaño con tus mensajes, Inglaterra. Quiero decir, que es altamente probable que antes de subirse al avión, Francia sí le pida a la suegra que le acompañe, España lo sabe.

Inglaterra le da las buenas noches a América, que además está cansadísimo con el Jet lag y se mete a su cuarto sacando su teléfono, llamando a Francia por fin.

América pone la televisión, en el último cuarto del partido del Monday Night football, se sirve una coca cola triple, se hace unas palomitas del microondas y se dispone a hacer su llamada nocturna/matutina a Rusia bostezando un poco. Se ha hecho taaaarde, pero ha conseguido meter al inglés a ver Gravity aunque tooodas las funciones estuvieran agotadas menos la de las: de la noche...

La voz de una mujer muy propia le anuncia a Inglaterra que el teléfono de Francia está desconectado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y tras probar a casa de Francia, prueba a llamar al parlamento, esperando que ya haya alguien a esas horas tan pronto.

En el parlamento entra una grabadora que le recuerda que los horarios de atención NO incluyen esas asquerosas horas de la madrugada.

—Joan...

Son al menos las dos de la mañana. Mientras Rusia se conecta al Skype, América le pide algo muy simple a Joan que como parte de su superultramegainteligente plan de utilizar los... ¿Fenómenos para normales? No... ¿Mensajes subnormales? No... ¡Mensajes subliminales! ¡Eso! Mensajes subliminales para afianzarle al inglés en la cabeza la idea de casarse con Francia. Sonríe cuando obtiene la confirmación de la maquina.

—Bonsoir, monsieur Angleterre —saluda la voz de Joan.

Inglaterra, que aun está mirando su teléfono levanta la cara y parpadea.

—Why do you speak to me in french?

—Le français est la langue de l'amour... —asegura como única y críptica respuesta.

—Oh, por la reina, deja de hacer el imbécil, créeme que tengo bastante con los que tengo que soportar —protesta—. Háblame en inglés y dime, ¿Hay algún problema con las comunicaciones?

— ¿Problema con cuales comunicaciones? —insiste en francés.

—Mi teléfono parece ser incapaz de comunicar con nadie en Europa... ¡Háblame en inglés! —frunce el ceño.

— ¿A qué número quiere comunicarse? —pregunta tercamente en francés, porque la orden de América va más arriba de la de Inglaterra, evidentemente.

Se sonroja porque no quiere decírselo, pensando que si ella consigue comunicar, va a grabar la llamada entera.

—Con... Rome. Quiero hablar con my mother.

—Comunicando.

—Hallo —Germania, que es el único levantado a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Ah... Hello. G-Good nigth —Saluda Inglaterra.

—Guten morgen. ¿Quién habla?

—I'm... England, siento llamar tan tarde, espero no haber despertado a nadie.

—Oh, England. Nein, bueno, no hay nadie más despierto a esta hora, pero yo estaba desayunando. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ah... No, no, en realidad... ehm... I mean... I'm sorry.

— ¿Por qué? —Germania un poco confundido.

—Pues... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Por... llamar supongo. Es... uhm... Well, how are you?

—Ehm... bien. Danke —esos momentos incómodos—. ¿Quieres que vea si tu madre ya está despierta?

—Ah... ehm... well, yes, please.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque eso implica que si no está despierta quizás le arranque la cabeza por despertarla.

—I mean... si no lo está no pasa nada —otro que está aterrorizado de ella—. ¿Todo va bien entre vosotros verdad?

—Quizás podrías usar el teléfono más tarde —asegura Germania aun no muy acostumbrado a esto de "llamar" —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que... well, yo la quiero mucho pero sé que vivir con ella no siempre es... un camino de rosas —aprieta los ojos.

—Oh! Lo... entiendo —carraspea —, se ve que no has vivido con los demás tampoco —murmura entre dientes —. Todo va bien. Son todos flojos y desordenados —agrega.

— ¿Flojos y desordenados? —frunce el ceño porque no considera que así sea su madre.

—Ja, Rom en especial —siempre es él el problema, en realidad Britania le da menos problemas.

— Well, no me vas a hablar a mí de latinos! —ese tono de "JA! Yo también sé".

—Es verdad. Tú y Frankreich... —carraspea —, creo que tu madre no está despierta.

—I AND FRANCE NOTHING! —perdónalo, Germania, no es un buen día.

Germania se separa el teléfono sin estar del todo seguro de si ha gritado Inglaterra o si Britania está en la cocina.

—Ehm... —carraspeo inseguro.

— ¿Queda claro?

—Ja —frunce el ceño, regañadillo, pero sin decir más conociendo el carácter de los isleños del norte.

— ¡Me alegro! —aun con el ceño fruncido, sin que parezca que se alegra en realidad.

—Le diré a tu madre que querías hablar con ella.

—No, no se lo digas, porque me va a llamar y... me voy a ir a dormir y aún no controla eso del tiempo en todo el globo, así que me va a llamar como a las cuatro de la mañana, seguro.

—Entonces usa tú el teléfono más tarde para hablar con ella.

—No sé si mi teléfono funciona en realidad... ¿Puedo probar a llamarte a ti?

—Ja —lo siento Inglaterra, su teléfono está perdido en su cuarto, y piensa que vas a hacerlo luego... peroInglaterra llama.

— ¿Lo oyes?

De hecho no está perdido en su cuarto, está correctamente colocado en su mesita de noche.

—Nein.

El británico parpadea y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Se debe haber estropeado.

Germania se encoge de hombros porque de verdad no está seguro de lo que está haciendo.

—Well... no importa. No le digas nada a my mother, yo llamaré de nuevo. Hum... ¡Y más vale que tú y Rome la tratéis bien!

Ojos en blanco.

—Mira, England... más te vale a ti que dejes de regañarme.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —retador, pobrecito. El germano frunce el ceño.

—Porque soy mayor que tú y me debes respetar —tratándole como si fuera Prusia de pequeño.

— ¿Sí? ¿Pues sabes? ¡Yo puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno si me da la gana! ¡Y no dudaré en hacerlo si te metes conmigo o con los míos!

—Bien, yo puedo hacer que tu madre regrese a vivir a tu casa...

—Tú no puedes hacer nada, my mother hará lo que ella quiera. Si alguien podría echarla acaso sería Rome y no tú.

Lo siento, Germania, es que le caes mal... pero no te lo tomes como algo personal, todo el mundo le cae mal. Germania frunce el ceño, picado con eso.

—Estás loco, como tu madre —protesta —, deja de molestarme, muchacho.

—NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIR ESO DE ELLA EN MI PRESENCIA, BLOODY BASTARD —ahí tienes al pirata.

Ojos en blanco.

— ¡Te parto la boca y te tragas tus dientes! ¡Me da igual que seas padre de mi amigo, a mi madre no la insultas tú!

— ¿Tú? ¿Vas a partirme a MÍ la boca? ¡Yo voy a aplastarte la cabeza y a devorarme tus ojos!

—Te voy a partir la boca y me voy a mear en ella después, ya machaqué una vez a tu hijo y te machacaré a ti también si hace falta.

— ¡Tú no vas a tocar a ninguno de mis hijos! ¡Te reto siquiera a que intentes partirme algo!

— ¿Haciendo amigos, Germania? —la voz de Galia llega desde la nevera.

— ¿Que no? ¡Solo vuelve a decir esas cosas de mi madre y verás lo que sufres!

— ¡Pues está loca como tú! —protesta y luego levanta las cejas y mira a Galia —. Oh! Guten morgen.

—No, no... Me voy a dormir... ¿Con quién hablas?

— ¡NI ELLA NI YO ESTAMOS LOCOS, BLOODY GIT OF THE HELL!

—Con el demente hijo de Britania que está —se separa el teléfono de la oreja—, ¡Está amenazándome con romperme la boca!

— ¡Ah! —sonríe ella—. Salúdale de mi parte.

Inglaterra sigue gritando improperios variados, sin percatarse de que no le escuchan.

—Nein, que se quede gritando ahí —se cruza de brazos mirando el teléfono y solo escuchando los grititos de Inglaterra que son menos molestos cuando uno está lejos del teléfono.

—Bueno... ¿Vienes conmigo? —Galia sonríe.

Germania traga saliva, mira el teléfono, se sonroja y se levanta, carraspeando.

—J-Ja.

Mientras Inglaterra sigue frustrado un rato más porque hoy todo está en su contra, hasta que tras un par de "hello? hello?" le pide a Joan que cuelgue, se va al cuarto de América. Inglaterra hoy, pobrecito mío, está teniendo un pésimo día.

—Say hi to the commie!

—No voy a... America, mi teléfono no funciona.

—What? Why? —voltea la iPad donde debe verse la cara enooorme de Rusia.

—Privet Angliya! —sonríe Rusia saludando con la mano.

—Pues no lo sé, sólo... no funciona, he probado... —se da cuenta que no ha intentado llamar a nadie más a ver si no es el de Francia el que no va, ignorando a Rusia.

—Puedes hablar del mío o con el de la casa —le señala su teléfono—. Vas a hablarle a... ¿Francia? —Sonrisita cargada de sentido.

—NO! —se sonroja y decide que no va a hablarle, que seguro le graba. Que le mandará un mensaje o le hablará desde su teléfono.

—Oh! Come on! ¡Háblaleeee!

—¡NO VOY A HABLARLE!

— ¿A quién? —pregunta Rusia.

—A Fraaance. Pero no te puedo decir por qué —asegura el chico.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es un secreto —sonríe orgulloso.

—AAAAAH! —chillido histérico de Inglaterra que se le echa encima para quitarle el Ipad.

—But... whaaat?

No parará hasta quitárselo o agotarse. Creo que los dos van a acabar medio agotados en el suelo, América riéndose como idiota y perdiendo el Ipad por ello, o rodando por la cama más bien... sería un buen momento para que llegaran los otros dos.

Tendrían que haber hecho un vuelo MUY express, Francia dice que es una pena que el Concord ya no vuele.

Inglaterra respira con dificultad, con el Ipad entre las manos, tirado sobre América, AGOTADO. Porque quien crea que pelear con el niño es fácil es que no le ha visto bien, América se sigue riendo idiotamente también agitado... y agotadillo, no diremos que no.

Rusia sigue preguntando que qué está pasando desde hace una hora. (Rusia es monísimo, pidiendo que no le meneen de esa forma que lo marean)

Inglaterra apenas puede respirar normal aun, todo sudado y despeinado, pero abrazadísimo del Ipad.

—Whatta hell... ¿Eso es el... timbre? Joan? —pregunta América con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡Que divertido, una fiesta! —exclama Rusia entre los brazos de Inglaterra.

—Yes. France and... someone else are outside.

—FRANCE?! —chilla Inglaterra abriendo los ojos como platos, tensándose como un palo y sonrojándose de muerte.

—Y Spain. Yes —asiente Joan.

Se abraza más fuerte del Ipad porque no está preparado para enfrentar a FRANCIA siendo que AMERICA sabe eso, con los ojos súper abiertos aun.

—What? France? Ohhh Jeeez! France Iggy! —se quita de encima al inglés y se levanta de la cama, y así todo sudado, despeinado y con los lentes inclinados se encamina a la puerta.

—No! NOOOO! —se apresura a ponerse de pie para detenerle y tira el Ipad, se tropieza y se cae por el suelo.

América se ríe malignillo, notando que con el tropiezo sí que va a poder ir a la puerta pese a las protestas del inglés. Sí... sale corriendo a la puerta sin siquiera ver si vives, Inglaterra.

El inglés se pone de pie y sale corriendo tras él, muerto de vergüenza.

Así que mientras Francia y España suben por el elevador, que afortunadamente después de Rusia ya no ocupa sangre para funcionar, sino una nueva tecnología de ADN del pelo, América sale a la puerta del elevador que abre directamente en el departamento, esperando impacientemente dando saltitos.

—NO! NO! NO! NO! — Inglaterra salta sobre América abrazándole del cuello y con los pies de la cintura, HISTERICO intentando tirarle al suelo y quitarle de en medio, cuando se abren de golpe las puertas del elevador.

Y Francia se queda PARALIZADO con las cejas en el techo, viendo la escena, porque además América se ríe idiotamente. No, bueno y España tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Lo más que atina a hacer el francés es a cruzarse de brazos después de unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño y medio cerrando la boca.

—Waaaaaaaah! —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se hace bolita queriendo morirse.

— ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? —pregunta España intentando no ir a patearle.

—Hello! —saluda América riendo un poco y abrazando levemente a Inglaterra de la espalda porque le está ahorcando un poco.

—Angleterre —llama Francia al inglés de manera sumamente suave y a la vez solemne.

— ¡No les digas nada! ¡NO LES DIGAS NADA! ¡VETE AL CUARTO! —chilla Inglaterra a América.

—Pero si no voy a decir naaadaaa —canturrea el chico con esa cara de pillo y de "se algo que ustedes no", sin leer el ambiente en lo absoluto.

—AMERICAAAA! —le chilla solo con el tono, empujándole, ROJO HASTA LAS OREJAS.

España les fulmina y mira a Francia de reojo, Francia mira la escena unos cuantos segundos más, se humedece los labios y frunce el ceño. Niega con la cabeza y pica el botón del elevador para bajar.

Inglaterra no se entera porque está tratando de taparle la boca a América desesperadamente, porque además está España y solo falta eso.

España le pone la mano en la espalda a Francia para atraerle hacia sí y abrazarle, mientras sigue fulminando a los otros dos.

América está en la estupidez de seguir riendo y e impidiendo que le tape la boca, pero eso sí, cuando ve que se cierra la puerta mete una mano.

—Jejejeje... no, no... Come on, Iggyyy! ¡Déjame, que se van a ir! —risas.

Inglaterra, que está DESESPERADO se va corriendo y se mete en el armario dispuesto a negarlo TODO y quedarse a vivir ahí dentro.

¡Inglaterra, hombreeeee, no sabes el lío en el que estas metido!

Francia frunce el ceño con esto, mirando un instante a España de reojo antes de salir del elevador, con paso firme, hacia el armario. España le mira y le sigue, dispuesto a machacar a Inglaterra.

— ¿Cómo estas, Fraaaance? —pregunta el chico con ese tonito sutil, según él.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? —le ladra España interpretando el tono en burla por otro lado.

—Eh?

—Sal y mírame a los ojos —pide Francia gélido, al otro lado de le puertas ignorando al muchacho.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te has creído? —sigue España con el corazón en llamas, golpeando el pecho de América con un dedo.

— ¿Que me he creído de qué? —pregunta él dejando de sonreír un poquito, empezando a interpretar que está enfadado.

—What are you doing here? —susurra Inglaterra desde dentro del armario.

Francia no entiende bien lo que dice.

—Tienes una y sólo una oportunidad para explicarme.

— ¡Pues eso pretendía hacer por teléfono! ¿Qué haces aquí? —alza un poco la voz.

—Vine a...—Traga saliva. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú no tenías que venir!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara en casa a ESPERARTE?

—Pues... yes! ¡Iba a llamarte al acabar! ¡Estaba llamándote hace un rato, de hecho!

— ¿Ibas a llamarme al acabar? ¿Qué clase de cinismo es ese? —protesta y patea la puerta. Patadita.

—What? ¡Pues no podía llamarte antes ya te lo dije en el mensaje!

—No sé que tienes en la cabeza... Merde será, sal.

—No puedo, esto es un desastre...

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, lejos de él y de esto y de... Spain y de todo.

—Pues yo también necesitaba varias cosas antes... Y no tuviste la decencia de dármelas así que ahora vas a sacar tu culo de ahí adentro y vas a tener la hombría de explicarme aquí.

—No, aquí no, please.

— ¿Y porque yo tengo que aguantar aquí frente a todos las burlas de Amerique? ¿Eh? Eso no te preocupa.

—What? ¡America se está burlando de mí! ¡Por eso no quiero hablar contigo aquí! ¡No tenías que venir!

—Claro, por eso dice mi nombre —hace los ojos en blanco y se sienta al lado de la puerta —. Debería irme a casa, ni siquiera sé para que cometí la estupidez siquiera de venir.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Ya te estaba llamando!

—Eres un imbecile —protesta mientras España y América pelean verbalmente con muchas, muchas palabras.

—Well... vamos a la calle, ya que estás aquí.

—Para eso necesitas tener el valor civil de salir de ahí —protesta y aprieta los ojos —. En mi CARA, abrazándole.

— ¡Es que no sé qué haces aquí! —protesta igual.

— ¿Que esperabas, Angleterre? Insisto... Que me quedara en casa mientras tú... ¿Sabes? Tienes dos minutos para salir a la calle a explicarme, o me largo a casa.

—Ok... deja me visto... —porque va en pijama—. Pero solo tú... sin Spain ni America.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco, levantándose, pero no se quita de junto a la puerta... ¿Vestirse? Acaso iba en... No, no iba desnudo, ¿O sí? Francia no puede recordar que lo estuviera. Le hierve un poco la sangre.

Se entreabre un poquito la puerta, Francia FULMINA al armario, al hueco de la puerta.

—Pero no hables con América, no le escuches —añade.

—Difícil cuando SIGUE diciendo Franceeee y riéndose de mi.

Aprieta los ojos SONROJÁNDOSE dentro del armario, de hecho es posible que consiga contagiar la sonrojabilidad al armario mismo y todo parezca un poquito más rojizo.

—No debiste venir, no estoy preparado para que estés aquí —protesta y decide vestirse con la ropa de América de dentro del armario. Francia se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No estás preparado? ¿No estás PREPARADO? ¿Y yo qué, Angleterre? ¿Cómo me preparo para esto, eh?

—Pues... ¡No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto a ti! Y ni siquiera ha pasado todo aun —suelta pensando en el asunto de las vegas.

—No pensaste que... —se le oscurece la mirada, debe escucharse el sonido de la guillotina en segundo plano, en su mente—. ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Vamos a la calle y te lo cuento —insiste y sale, rojo como un tomate, con la ropa holgada del americano colgándole por todas partes, mirando el suelo.

Francia hace un SOBREESFUERZO por no cachetearlo y camina al elevador, eso sí, con la frente en alto, FULMINANDO al niño que tiene a bien hacer suaves y delicados soniditos de... Marcha nupcial.

Inglaterra anda tras él y FULMINA a América también, España se acerca a Francia para ir con él sí ha decidido irse.

—Non. Voy a... Va a explicarme afuera. Espera aquí y baja en unos minutos —murmura pensando que todo esto es cruel y humillante, pero no va a dejar que lo note... Especialmente El Niño.

—Llámame al teléfono y bajo —susurra España asintiendo.

Francia asiente mirando a Inglaterra de reojito. Se había prometido a si mismo escucharle al menos, pero todo esto era... El colmo.

—Estas cosas no pasan por accidente —murmura en cuanto está dentro del elevador.

En cuanto Inglaterra para por al lado de España él lo FULMINA.

—Of course not, I know... but, I just... well, lo necesitaba, ¿Vale? No sé porque, no ha sido siquiera tan grave en realidad —responde pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Lo necesitabas... ¿Lo NECESITABAS? Mon dieu —aprieta los ojos más herido con ese comentario de lo que quisiera.

—Pues ya sé que ha sido una idea terrible y va a traer un montón de problemas y podría haber elegido a alguien más... o más bien, a NADIE más, pero... tenía que ser él —cambia el peso de pie.

Debe oírle sorber los mocos de la manera lo más sutil posible. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se le hace un nudo el corazón.

—I'm sorry, OK?

—No pensaste que podrías... —se humedece los labios y se abren más puertas. Traga saliva y sale apretándose los ojos con los dedos de una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sollozar.

Sale tras él para alejarse a donde Joan no pueda grabarles, Francia se muerde el labio y suelta unos sollocitos silenciosos cubriéndose los dos ojos con la mano.

—Pensé que... Pensé... —susurra

—France? But... what's up? Come on, sé que habíamos dicho que era algo nuestro pero no sabe nada en realidad.

—Yo pensé que eras feliz conmigo... —solloza un poco más.

—What? —descolocado ahora.

— ¿Sa-Saber nada de qué? —pregunta a la vez,

—Pues de... —baja la voz y mira alrededor—. De la boda...

Sorbe los mocos y le mira con ojos SÚPER llorosos.

—Quoi?

—No le dije nada en realidad, pero... va a ser un desastre, yo lo sé —aprieta los ojos.

—Non, Non, Non... Espera —le escruta —. ¿L-Le dijiste... algo de la boda?

—No! I mean... yes... well, no exactamente —se sonroja. El francés se humedece los labios.

— ¿No estabas teniendo sexo ardiente y apasionado con él?

—W-WHAT? —escándalo, se sonroja un poco más igual.

—Responde —pide con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

—No! Of course not!

Abre los ojos y le mira a los suyos directamente unos segundos, MUY fijamente,

—NO! Solo quería saber qué opinaba y le dije... le pregunté qué pensaría si eso... pasara y él pensó que yo estaba valorando pedírtelo y ahora está diciendo que va a ayudarme a que pase y quiere que nos casemos en las vegas y todo es muy estúpido porque le he dicho que NO va a pasar, pero está empeñado en ser my best man y ya sé que se lo va a decir a todos y es un desastre, pero necesitaba de verdad su aprobación y... —da vueltas mientras habla, nervioso y sonrojado.

Y le calla con un beso, en una de las vueltas, escuchándole a medias en realidad. Es un GRAN beso. Que resulta ser perfectamente devuelto mientras el francés le abraza de la cintura y del pelo e intenta hacerse uno con el sólo en el beso.

Inglaterra le abraza también, un poco más tímidamente, pero como siente su angustia... Inglaterra tiene a un PULPO colgado encima de él en sólo unos segundos.

—Je... Je t'aime... Mon... —otro beso de diez minutos —... mari précieux.

No creo que sepa ni dónde tiene la cabeza. Momento ojos de corazón. Con sonrisita idiota. No le sueltes porque se cae. Francia le acaricia el pelo con una mano y le mira con ojos de idiota también, sonriendo, con los labios hinchados.

—Je t'aime... Yo sabía... Claro que lo sabía —otro beeeeso.

El vecino pasa con su perro, que les ladra.

—I... —se calla, maldito perro.

Francia se separa después de un raaaato otra vez, sonríe apretando los ojos y luego riendo un poco, abrazándolo con fueeeeeerza.

Parpadeo parpadeo, Como le des otro de esos va a entenderlo mal y va a empezar a intentar desnudarte. "¿Y desde cuando eso es malo?" Pregunta Francia. Bueno, porque es media noche y están en la calle... Ah... Nimiedades.

Vale, pero espera a subir al cuarto.

—Eres un tonto —susurra el galo, sonriendo aún.

* * *

><p><em> ¿Qué les parece?... Créditos de la edición, a Josita, ¡no olviden darle las gracias!<em>


End file.
